


Break(down) time

by Outofcontextepiphany



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Possible Barry/James if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofcontextepiphany/pseuds/Outofcontextepiphany
Summary: Barry's having a bad day, and James is there to comfort him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Break(down) time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while, and my first sorted fic ever. I didn't really edit it, so I hope it makes sense. Thanks for reading!

Things were not going well. It was kind of like watching a building burn down, you know you can't do anything but watch, and it's terrible. 

Too many elements were cooking at once, and finishing at the same time. There was no way anyone could keep up. Somehow though, Barry was. Mostly. 

He was managing everything so far, and it didn't really even look like anything was wrong with the dish. Then you looked at his face, and you could tell he wasn't happy with how it was turning out in the slightest. The viewers probably wouldn't be able to tell, but James knew. 

"Mate," James began slowly "I think something is burning." Noticing Barry's expression, he added "Or maybe starting to over caramalize? It's starting to smell a bit, check your oven." 

Barry started to swear under his breath. He opened the oven and pulled out a smoking mass of something that was pretty much unrecognizable. He was about ready to throw it on the ground and kick it across the room, but he carefully put it on the stove top and then practically melted down to the floor right in the middle of the kitchen. 

Everyone on set just looked at each other for a moment, defeated. They all watch Barry go in with so much enthusiasm, and then they all watched as everything slowly fell apart. Nobody moved for a few seconds, until a muffled sob came from the puddle of Barry. 

James was on the move immediately. He nearly vaulted the countertop to reach the distressed man on the floor, sliding across the floor and falling to the ground with a painful sounding thud. As soon as he could, he gathered Barry into his arms and held him close to his chest. He cradled the smaller man's body with his own, and tucking Barry's head into his neck so no one would see his tear streaked face. 

There was something about Barry that brought out his protective side, although he would never admit it to anyone. Especially not himself.

James looked up to see everyone faces in varying states of shock. No one had moved in the short about of time it took James to reach Barry. 

Finally, Ben shook himself a bit and ushered everyone away. "We'll finish this another time. Right now we're going to help best we can and then leave them alone." He murmured, and sent the boys off to grab some cookies and a fresh cup of Barry's favorite tea while he went to wet a dish cloth slightly. He settled everything close enough that James could reach it, he then sent everyone away. 

James nodded his thanks distractedly while rubbing Barry's back and rocking slightly, mummering quiet words to the man. 

"Just try to breathe, it's ok."

"Today has been tough, take your time and let it out."

"You did your best, and that's incredible. We'll figure it out together, I'll help you."

"I've got you, its going to be ok." 

It didn't take long for Barry's sobs to subside, but James continued to soothe him regardless. Sometimes it's just nice to hear these things he reasoned. 

James had no idea how long they had been sitting there, but he did know this position was no longer comfortable. As he shifted around, Barry's head tilted out of the crook of his neck enough so James could see his face and he froze. 

Barry was fast asleep. 

Smiling slightly, James wiped the man's face with the cloth and carefully scooted back to rest his back against the counter. 

Later the boys would make fun of the pair of sleeping men in the kitchen. 

Later they would show off an adorable photo on Instagram. 

Later they would all seperatly hug Barry and ask what they could do to help. 

That was later. 

Right now, James was content to him a random tune and hold his best mate while he slept.


End file.
